


prince

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [19]
Category: Heesu In Class 2 (Webcomic)
Genre: Beating, Blood, Bruises, Cutesy, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 20: baby blueheesu looks pretty today. (more descriptive practice + language experimentation except for this one's actually good)





	prince

Heesu looks like a prince today, like he might as well be dolled in ribbons and bow ties and expensive dance shoes. But he is not, despite the aura of himself. He wears a light blue t-shirt, dark shorts, and sandals; the temperature singularly controlled what he was going to wear each morning (unless it was the morning of a date. then, it would be decided by his sisters). These clothes now have odd, dark stains, but that was irrelevant. What was relevant was the cause of those stains, the pigment painting and patterning quite a large portion of his body: the red. The blood-red, the crimson, the beet red, the brick red, and the maroon.

His body was littered with these reds, not to mention a few navies and yellows and sickly, sweetpea greens. There had been an unfortunate event on his way home from school, one resulting from a variety of rumors that were passed around, but that too had little relevance now. But that event made him beautiful, made him ready for the grand ball, his symmetrically split lip and bruises that look like kisses. If no one brought the knife to make it a knife-fight, where would this beautiful aura be?

It was true that Heesu was always a particularly pretty boy, especially to some circles and individuals. However, the beating seemed to amplify said beauty: the dimples of his cheeks were more prominent with the pink glow of his incoming bruises, the tendons in his neck were contoured by teasing nicks surrounding them, and his nose— a minor insecurity of Heesu’s— was given a slight, complementing swell from a particular punch. If he were to toughen through the pain, he would make quite the promising bachelor (not that he was a bachelor, but…)

So he sits, hidden in the shadow of a building, wondering which phone number to call first. “Mom… Dad… Seung-won...” Blood dribbles from his nose like the pouring of fine wine on a wedding dress: beautiful in its own way. He sniffles, hides his face in his bruised knees. Little sweetheart, little baby blue.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
